ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Moroboshi
is a member of the Ultra Garrison and the human form of Ultraseven. Biography Ultraseven He appeared as the main character of Ultraseven and the human form of the titular Ultra. His codename to the Space Garrison was "Agent 340" but was christened Ultra Seven by the humans. Each member of the Ultra Garrison was codenamed Ultra One to Six, with Dan being the sixth member his true form was seen as an unofficial Seventh member of the team. Dan hails from the Land of Light in the Nebula M78, the same planet as Ultraman. Originally sent to map the Milky Way, he visits Earth and it captivates him. On his first day he saves the life of a young mountain climber named Jiro Satsuma, who nearly falls to his death while saving a fellow climber. Instead of merging with him, as Ultraman did with Science Patrolman Shin Hayata, 340 morphs himself into a duplicate of the unconscious Jiro. However, he names himself Dan Moroboshi to avoid confusion. A kind and cheerful young man, Dan assisted the Ultra Garrison in finding a way to detect Alien Cool's invisible ships, earning his place in the Ultra Garrison, since then he has fought for the Earth and its people at times facing moral dilemas, as at times he is left pondering the morality of his actions, such as when the Ultra Garrison destroyed an underwater city seemingly inhabited by the Earth's original inhabitants that humanity force underwater, simply because it was deduced as the origin point of a monster they had faced. Eventually Dan noticed that his Ultra Powers were fading, this was coinciding with his injuries pilling up. It is then that his mentor and superior appeared to him telling him that he needed to return to the Land of Light to heal. When he refused his superior placed a mental lock in Dan's mind preventing him from using the Ultra Eye. When facing the Goth Aliens and Pandon, Dan found a way around that block to save his friends. Though he saved his friends saved the one the aliens took, Seven was trounced by the Goth monster and barely defeated it. Back in human form Dan was found bleeding and heavily injured and taken back to the base for medical treatment. In his coma Dan was again visited by his superior who demanded that he return home and again he refused earning him his superior's ire. Upon awaking Dan snuck out of the base and traveled seeing on the news that Goth Aliens had attacked every major city on the planet. Heading to an abandoned where house Dan attempted to transform again despite a final warning from his superior, it was then that Yuri arrived, having been worried for Dan's safety. It was then that the revealed their secrets, Dan his true nature and origins and Yuri, her feelings for Dan. Transforming one last time Seven rescued to kidnapped team member and destroyed the Aliens and their base. However he still had to deal with a now cyborg Pandon. Barely holding his own Seven was saved by the assistance of his human allies allowing him to decapitate the Goth monster. His battle finished and the sun rising, Seven flew of to his homeworld knowing the Earth would be safe. Return of Ultraman As Ultraman Jack was having difficulty with an alien threat, Seven appeared to him and gave the Ultra Bracelet which he would use a great deal during his stay on Earth. Some time later, after his defeat by Alien Nackle and his bodyguard monster Black King, the Ultra was hoisted away from the Earth via two Nackle Ships. There in the depths of space his two predecessors Ultraman and Ultraseven appeared, briefly meeting in human form/host, the two comrades in arms greeted each other before transforming and freeing their fellow of the Land of Light. Afterwards they transformed back into human form and wished Hide and Jack luck on Earth as they were needed elsewhere amongst the stars. Taro Though Dan did not appear at first, Seven arrived on the Earth to help his cousin Taro, take the Tortoise family leave the Earth, Seven personally escorted the three to another planet where they could live in peace. In episodes 33 and 34 he returns in human form with Shin Hathaway, Hide Go and Seiji Hokum. The group gathered for a celebrative barbecue with Taro and Zoffy in human hosts. Unfortunately the Ultra Brothers' celebration was interrupted by Alien Emperor. For a time the Ultras switched hosts. Eventually they transformed and defeated the evil invader and returned home. Leo Ultraseven returned to battle Alien Magma and his bodyguards the Gillas brothers. While holding his own in battle against them he was eventually overpowered but saved by the arrival of Ultraman Leo. By the end of the battle, Seven's leg was injured, meaning Dan's was as well for most of the series. Also Magma and his two monsters had escaped after the battle and an entire city was left partially submerged. After the fight Dan met Gen Ohtori, the human form of Ultraman Leo who he introduced to MAC where he served as the captain. When the three beasts returned Dan watched on the sidelines helping the other Ultra with his Ultra willpower, allowing him to vanquish the twin monsters, although the alien escaped. Dan would serve as Gen's mentor, training him hard when ever he was defeated but his sometimes brutal training allowed the young warrior to vanquish hs opponents and reach a new level of skill each time. Eventually when Silver Bloome attacked M.A.C, Dan was believed Dead for the rest of the series but reappeared near the end having had Ultraman Jack carry the Ultra Eyes back to the Land of Light for repairs he regained access to his true form. In episode 40 he got his new look and a moustache. Dan's last appearance in the series was as Ultraseven when he invited Leo to the Land of Light and fly back to space. Hashish Ultraseven Ultraseven 94 Thirty years after he battle with Pandon, Seven fell to Earth in what could only BE called a coma, held at a secure facility the giant of light was watched over by the Ultra Garrison, now lead by his friend Shigeru Furuhashi. Meanwhile Alliens from the Planet Pitt plotted and schemed on Earth. Eventually they sent their weapon Eleking to kill the slumbering guardian, though they succeeded in destroying the facility, they failed to realize when they left that Seven was still alive. Roused from his slumber he stood up and gathered sunlight to refuel himself, and then went of to battle the Aliens stopping the weapon with help from the Earthlings' new solar weapon and rescuing a hostage in the process of destroying the invaders. With that done Seven returned to space. Later on Seven fought and defeated a native of the planet Metron who was targeting Earth, defeating him in space. Knowing of his children's plans he returned to Earth to stop them, again as Dan Moroboshi. Appearing seemingly as mirage to the Ultra garrison member, Dan made his full appearance when they raided the base of the two metron siblings, holding them of while the Ultra Garrison rescued a human researcher important to their plans. All three aliens transformed with Seven defeating the daughter while the son took on giant form and called his pet Dinosaur (the name of the creature). Seven fought the two and was holding his own until Metron used his device to cover the sky with clouds, cutting seven of from the sun and weakening. It seemed Metron would have his revenge until Shigeru came in the UltraHawk and cleared the skies for him allowing the Ultra Crusader to vanquish the evil pair. Ultraseven 98 He apperared once again in Ultraseven 98. During this time he traveled across Earth as a drifter. When the need arose for him to assist the new Ultra Garrison he would often hold young Member Immemorial in capsule form and take on his appearance. His old friend Furnishings was now a high ranking member of the TDF (Terrestrial Defense Force), the world wide organization that funded all the Showa era defense teams. The Ultra Garrison had new members and a new captain. Ultraseven 99 Later on Seven again visited the Earth,. Seven arrived on the Lunar base to find it destroyed and his friend dying, seeking the culprit he followed Alien Valkyrie to Earth determined to bring the villain to justice. Seven eventually tracked the villain to a desert where the new Ultra Garrison was also tracking the alien, however the evil alien had the power to posses humans. Dan eventually came across the new Ultra Garrison who were not acquitted with the knowledge of his human form, and thanks to Valkyrie posse sing one of their number they mistook him for an alien forcing Dan to knock them out. The possessed human escaped and at his own encouragement Dan shot the boy fatally wounding him. Valkyrie left his host and an attempted to posses the only possible host nearby, Dan, but possessing an Ultra even in human form was beyond his abilities and so the alien was forced out of the shadows and showed it true disgusting visage at giant size. Dan transformed and the two battle with the tide turning against Seven when the alien clouded the sky. Eventually Seven pulled through and finished of the creature with his Wide Shot. His friend avenged Seven returned to human size and checked on the young man who was dying Masaki Kazimori, to save his life Seven concealed himself with Kazimori much the same way Ultraman did with Hayata but because he had a human form already, when Seven took control the boy morphed into Dan Moroboshi and vice versa. Ultraseven Evolution Although Seven emerges with Immemorial Dan does not make a reappearance as Kazimori and Seven undergo a deeper merger than before, to the point that Seven now speakes with the young man's voice. However Dan's actor is the narrator of this series. Mebius & the Ultra Brothers to be added Superior 8 Ultraman Brothers Like the other first four Ultra Brothers, Dan as an alternate version of himself married to an alternate version of Anne. The two own a Hawaiian themed restaurant which is frequented by the other couples (consisting of the other three ultra brothers and their wives) and Daigo, Gamu, Asuka and their own children. Later on as Tiga, Gaia and Dyna faced Giga Chimera, Dan, like the others, is encouraged by his wife to 'remember' his days of fighting for the earth and acquires the Ultra Eye. The four Ultra Brothers free the previously petrified Mebius and all eight Ultras defeat the Giga Chimera ad the Dark Wizard before returning to their loved ones in human form. Dan and Anne also accompany the other to the Land of Light. It should be noted that this film seems to imply that these versions of Dan and the other Ultra Brothers were aliens of the Ultra Star, who may have inspired the Ultra Series TV shows with their actions, but after living on Earth for so long forgot about their origins. This is supported when the four moved at super human speeds to save a group of children before their transformations at the end of the movie. Mebius Dan appeared riding a horse after Gloaming had defeated Mebius and left him frozen to a damn. He talks to and comforts Economic saying that Ultras in past suffered defeats but their human allies always saved them. He also allowed Konomi to sense Mirai's thought revealing he was alive and giving back her hope. When Konomi and Marina attempted to save Mebius, Dan transformed to help them. He and Mebius teamed up against the ice giant and their attack left him open to being destroyed by the Konomi. Ultraseven X Dan appeared at the very end of the series, after he had separated from Jin and the evil invaders of his world where vanquished, Seven returned to his home dimension. There as Dan, he met his love Anne, who was waiting for him at the lakeside. Ultra Galaxy Legends During the battle against Ultraman Belial, Seven joined Zoffy and Ultraman after the first wave of warriors protecting the Plasma Spark were defeated. The three fought the evil Ultra on the side of the Plasma Spark Tower but Seven and Ultraman were both defeated followed shortly by Zoffy. When the Land of Light was frozen only Seven and Ultraman were able to protect themselves from the wave of frost that swept over the planet. They telepathically communed with Mobius to go and find Rei. When Rei and Mirai return to the Land of Light Dan and Hayata rescue the pair from Alien Shaplay and his trio of monsters, driving of the Alien and destroying his beasts with Agira, Windam and Miclas. Later Dan Mirai and Hayata would finish of the evil Alien before taking the last of the Light protected by Ultraman Taro. Together the three Ultras and Rei went after Belial in the Monster Graveyard. There they battled Belial's hundred monster army. Saga As with Hayata, Hideki, Seiji and Gen, Dan appears among the shinning halls of the Land of Light as an Avatar of Seven's voice. Seven's/Dan's introduction in the movie is the exact moment he noticed that his son had travelled to another Universe.With the appearance of the other Ultra Brothers the question is raised, if Zero's universe hopping was in any way related to the multiversal threat they had detected. A ship of unknown origin giving off a strong amount of minus energy was abducting monsters, dead or alive, even those in the Monster Graveyard. The Ultras declared they would watch for the threat but also noted they could only monitor a small amount of the countless other mulitverses at any time. In a deleted seen the Dan and the other Ultra Brothers transformed and flew to the alternate Earth to assist Ultraman Saga against Hyper Zetton and the monster weapon army Alien bat had unleashed. Seven faced of his old nemesis Pandon and would defeated him easily for the first time using the Eye Slugger (which is ironic given that Pandon was notorious for catching it). Transformation *'Ultra Eye': Dan Moroboshi can transform into his true form using an artifact called the "Ultra Eye". In the Canadian English-dubbed series, this artifact was renamed the "Task-Mask." When he applied this artifact to his face by planting it over his eyes like a pair of eye-glasses without temples(which it resembled), spinning lights would appear in the lenses, and Ultraseven would emerge seconds later. Behind the scenes Portrayal Dan is portrayed by . Notes * In the Cinar dub of Ultra Seven, Dan is dubbed by Canadian voice actor Rob Roy. * Dan is the first instance of an Ultra taking on a human form as opposed to a human host. * Dan is the first protagonist to visit another planet outside the solar system. * Dan is the first protagonist to have 'civilian powers' that is, special abilities outside of his transformed state. Category:Human Forms